rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline: Sunlight on the Water
Historical BC 4515 The Primordial War ends, the Exalted are give the Mandate of Heaven to rule Creation. BC 510 The Unconquered Sun turns his face from Creation, ashamed of the Solars. BC 395 The Usurpation. RY 1 The Great Contagion and Balor's Crusade (the Fair Folk invasion) are both halted by the Scarlet Empress. The Realm is established, and the time scale of BC (Before Contagion) and RY (Realm Year) are established. RY 739 Earth Resplendent Earth 5 Saychel Araka is born. RY 744 Air Descending Air 13 Xarin Elohn is born. RY 745 Water Resplendent Water 1 Dax is born in the western island village of Tsunami. RY 746 Fire Resplendent Fire 11 Badaq is born. RY 754 Water Resplendent Water 3 Xarin is taken to the Isle of Courts to study music and art under Tepet Carian. RY 755 Earth Descending Earth 24 A mysterious man known only as Darius comes to Tsunami and starts a dojo. Dax quickly becomes his apprentice. RY 756 Air Ascending Air 18 The Araka family leaves the Lap. RY 757 Water Ascending Water 9 The Araka family arrives in Cherak. Fire Resplendent Fire 2 Saychel Araka kidnapped from Cherak. Descending Fire 26 Saychel Araka arrives at the Jet Court. RY 762 Air Ascending Air 15 Xarin Elohn graduates the Isle of Courts, and stays with them as a representative performer (by request/coercion). Water Resplendent Water 1 Sikunare and Scourge of the Crimson Tide come to Tsunami, Sikunare merely for tribute, Scourge for the Sun-touched boy rumored to live there. Darius Stormslayer is killed by Sikunare, after revealing his true nature and name. Tsunami is burned down by Scourge's marauders, and Dax's mother, Elanoa, is captured, causing Dax to Exalt and kill every last bandit. Scourge escapes with Elanoa. Dax takes the name Stormslayer, and finds the weapons of Shadow's Grace in Darius' keeping. Resplendent Water 2 Dax leaves Tsunami in the employ of The Black Band. Earth Resplendent Earth 5 Nameless woman undergoes Solar Exaltation in a Northern faerie freehold; Adamant Fern discovers her purpose and chooses her name. RY 763 Fire Ascending Fire 23 Fern discovers the Dragon-Arch of Keiala Maya. Descending Fire 1 Wanderers land at the Dragon-Arch. Fern creates the Sailing Stone of the Thousand Hands. Thousand Hands Convoy and Cult of the Walker On Verges formed. Calibration Badaq's older brother, Kajra is banished from the Desert Lion tribe for attempting to kill his father, the chief. RY 764 Air Descending Air 13 Xarin, while performing for Ledall Ylasi and a few other Dragon-Blooded, exalts as an Eclipse. The Bow of the Poet-Kings appears in her hands, and it saves her from a quick death. Water Ascending Water 7 Lytek announces to Yu-Shan that the Solars have returned, and the shards have been reinserted into Creation. Resplendent Water 1 Xarin arrives, in relative safety, in Abalone. RY 765 Wood Descending Wood 2 Dax awakens floating in the middle of the ocean, with no memory of how he got there, and no money. Swims to shore, slaying some attacking sharks on the way, and makes camp while he tries to figure out what to do now. Descending Wood 5 Dax is picked up by a trader vessel who spotted his signal bonfire on its way to Coral, after he apologizes up and down for burning a bunch of the timber they were coming here to get anyway. Makes some money serving as a crewman. Fire Ascending Fire 21 Dax arrives in a small town in Coral. Gets work with a local pirate crew. Throughout Xarin wanders the coast. Through her altruism, she unwittingly creates The Cult of the Resplendent Whisperer of the Sands. RY 766 Air Resplendent Air 7 Dax, having finally saved enough money from loot and odd jobs, purchases his own ship. Christens her the Phantom. Hires a bare-bones crew and heads out to sea. Descending Air 3 - 27 Dax finds a damaged manse using the map given to him by Darius on the day of his Exaltation. Repairs it to suit him, names it The Unseen Grotto of Night's Embrace. It produces the Seven Leaping Dragon Stone. Dax meditates and trains here for the rest of the month, increasing his abilities significantly. Water Descending Water 13 Badaq kills the warriors of both the Desert Lions and the Duneclaws in a freak exaltation/limit break caused by Howl of the Void. Badaq is banished from the tribe and is given the name Largo. Largo wanders southward. Descending Water 14-16 Largo enters and exits the Wyld, larger than before. Descending Water 17 Largo is attacked by Howl of the Void and subsequently saved by the holy simhata, Shahra. Shahra leads Largo to the Fortress of the Black Lion. Wood Ascending Wood 24 Xarin takes passage past the Neck to Coral. Resplendent Wood 12 The crew notices Xarin's Sun-Touched abilities, and decides to take her out into the Wyld and dump her overboard. Descending Wood 3 In a fit of rage, Xarin slays the entire crew, and finds herself adrift. Descending Wood 20 Xarin washes up on the Sailing Stone. She chooses her new name, and becomes fast friends with Fern. RY 767 Wood Resplendent Wood 14 The Phantom, while patrolling the seas for Evil, comes upon the Sailing Stone. Dax meets Fern and Amber, and the girls decide to come along for the adventure, forming the beginning of the party. After some refueling, they set sail in search of more party members. Fire Descending Fire 24 The Phantom arrives in The Lap. The party hears of a giant man with a giant scythe and fearsome fighting skills, who has been making quite the name for himself at the Arena in Gem. They meet Largo the Black Lion, who just so happens to be looking for a ship to the Wavecrest Archipelago, anyway. Largo is added to the party without a second thought, and the party decides to rest on land for a few days. Descending Fire 28 While on a short vacation in The Lap, the party is contacted by a mysterious man by the name of Twice-Blessed Raven. He requests to go along with the party, but will not say why. Somewhat suspicious, but in need of a fifth member and impressed with his formidable martial arts prowess, they agree, forming the current incarnation of the Champions of the West. The Phantom sets sail for Abalone. RY 768 Air Descending Air Descending Air 12 On the way to Abalone, the party is abducted by Syrisie, and the Phantom is destroyed in the process. They find themselves imprisoned with five other Solars. They all break free and the party leaves on the Resplendent Dolphin IX, the other five Solars electing to go their own way. Descending Air 13 The party stops for repairs on the Sailing Stone of the Thousand Hands. Descending Air 14 The party meets Leviathan, and learns he is Largo's Lunar mate. They are given directions to a place which might help Largo remember his former life. They head to location and find The Tomb of Amyana. They enter and meet an unnamed Abyssal that bears the face of the fallen Queen. Descending Air 15 The party heads to sunken Luthe, only to be attacked by its inhabitants. They manage to grab some supplies in the ensuing chaos, then make their way out. Leviathan reveals a great deal of information about the Solar's First Age incarnations, before heading off to meet with the Silver Crescent. The party heads north to Coral on a clue for Amber's first age tomb. Water Ascending Water Ascending Water 1 The party stops for supplies en route to Coral. Ascending Water 8 The party arrives in Coral and locates the Nightingale's Roost, a casino and brothel that seems to be Amber's First Age tomb. They meet up with the owners, who played with Amber's First Age incarnation. The puzzle of the tomb is solved and the party is immediately beset upon by the Wyld Hunt, which is then promptly dispatched. Ascending Water 11 Serentatis arrives at the Roost and speaks with the party. They depart for Yu-Shan. Raven drops off his reports. The party meets Taru-Kul in person. The party arrives in Gem and arranges for a match in the arena. Ascending Water 12 Largo fights a Tyrant Lizard in the arena, and is well-compensated. The party purchases a sandboat at Crazy Eddie's. They head north, following Largo's Castestone. Ascending Water 14 The party arrives at Largo's tomb and makes their way inside. They find it has been ransacked, but find a couple treasures the Abyssals missed. Upon exiting the tomb, they are beset upon by a scouting party from Largo's former tribe, the Desert Lions. They convince the tribesmen to give them an audience with the chief, who Largo challenges to single combat in a wrestling match. Largo wins and is made chief of the tribe. Largo leads the Desert Lions to the Fortress of the Black Lion, and offers the use of the magnificent structure to the tribe as a new encampment. The tribe celebrates, and after some festivities, the party departs north, following Dax's Castestone. Ascending Water 17 The party runs into a mysterious merchant who asks for Raven. Raven discusses something with him in private and excuses himself from the party indefinitely. Later that same day, the party receives a message from Leviathan advising them to take a detour to an archaeological dig. Ascending Water 20 The party reaches the dig site, and slays a deadly Chimera. The archaeologists mistake the party for a group from the Wyld Hunt. Fern is wounded, only to be healed by her father, Saychel Herek. Herek remains oblivious to their relationship, and reveals that the camp is studying Mela, the First Sorceress according to Dragon-Blooded dogma. Ascending Water 26 The party arrives at the Lap. Largo buys a small Yasal Crystal with some of his remaining funds. The Sandboat is dismantled and stored within the Diamond Resolve. Resplendent Water Resplendent Water 5 The party is crossed by a ship from the Wyld Hunt led by Tepet Ranoa. Amber convinces the captain that they are only scavenger lords, but her plan is interrupted by a few Blood Ape crew members going berserk below deck. In the resulting chaos, Saffron Dolphin exalts. Seeing a Terrestrial Exaltation take place before their eyes, the Hunt stops to listen to what the party has to say, and is convinced that they are something other than terrible monsters. Saffron Dolphin goes with them, bringing a Prayer Transceiver Module. Fern discovers her Castestone is finally glowing, and presses it to her forehead. It melts and seeps into her eyes, giving her free Essence Sight at the cost of her normal vision. Resplendent Water 14 The party crosses a rocky outcropping that they believe to be a demesne or manse of some sort. Resplendent Water 18 The party crosses a blank patch of ocean that they believe to be a demesne or manse of some sort. Resplendent Water 20 The party crosses a rocky outcropping that they believe to be a demesne or manse of some sort. It has a ship parked on one side of it. Resplendent Water 26 The party finally arrives at their destination, the Ivory Pillar. Dax enters and manages to bypass the defenses, allowing the party entry. The party makes their way to the central chamber, defeats the tomb's final defenses, and meets Cid. They talk to him and eventually discover the Coatl, the personal airship of Shadow's Grace. The party departs to The Unseen Grotto of Night's Embrace. The remaining crew of the Resolve depart for the Sailing Stone. At the Grotto, the party meets Fluffy, and searches the manse for clues about a treasure that was hinted at by the Pillar. Eventually they depart for the more precise location of the coordinates, and land at a nondescript beach. Resplendent Water 27 The party stays at the beach until dawn, at which they notice a shadow cast by rock structures resembling Five Days Darkness. They dig at that spot and find a chest, filled with various personal effects of Shadow's Grace. The party heads to the Standing Stones. Resplendent Water 28 Saychel Herek, Tepet Ranoa, and Saffron Dolphin give the party a warm greeting, all together at the Standing Stones. The party inspects the Stones to find nothing of great importance. Descending Water Descending Water 1 The party heads to the coordinates where they were captured in an effort to meet Syrisie. They find an island with her on it, and confront her. She summons a Storm Serpent using a soulsteel collar, and it attacks the party, but the party skillfully traps it in a Yasal Crystal. They then trap Syrisie in a Yasal Crystal as well, and stuff her in a Winterbreath jar in a backpack. Descending Water 2 The party heads north to meet Leviathan and Serentatis, and they meet Piqujait for the first time. The party waits until sundown and summons a metody to eat through the ice to the entrance of the tomb, the Mother's Sanctum. They reach the entrance, then solve a series of riddles until they come to the last door. At that moment, Fern received a call through Taru-Kul from Saffron Dolphin, calling for help from a demon outbreak. The party rushed back to the ship, and Fern immediately received a vision from a young girl at the Sailing Stone crying for help. Fern decided to keep her promise to her followers and went to rescue the Sailing Stone. Descending Water 3 The party arrived as dawn was breaking, and found the Sailing Stone under attack by an enormous automaton Leviathan identified as the Brass Leviathan. Upon seeing the party as Solars, it swam off, and the party's best efforts couldn't keep up once the creature dove. Once Fern was certain her people were okay, she quickly left for the Standing Stones. The party arrived at the Standing Stones that evening. They found the camp overrun by large grasshopper demons, which they quickly crushed. The party found survivors huddled in one of the tents, but they said that Herek had headed off in the direction of the Stones, muttering something about the Mark of the Mother. The party inspected the Stones to find only a smooth red amber heart. As night fell, Fern summoned a demon to gather information about the gate. Descending Water 4 The party stayed at the camp and fixed up some of the damage, as well as solidifying their reputation as saviors. As night fell, again Fern summoned a demon to gather information about the gate, and this time Serentatis joined in as well. Descending Water 5 The party headed north to the Mother's Sanctum. Once there, they solved the final riddle, and were confronted by the three Deathknights Howl of the Void, Midnight Seen with Closed Eyes, and a third Deathknight by the title "Shadow-Mantled Servant of Secrets Unknowable." They held the unconscious body of Twice-Blessed Raven. They attempted to escape, but Dax managed a quick shot that disrupted the gate just before Midnight could make it through. Midnight then called out the monstrous quantity of undead that had been waiting in ambush, and fought the party alongside the Lunars in a grand battle. As she died, she somehow summoned her master, The First and Forsaken Lion. He managed to restrain the entire party before they could even throw up an effective defense, and was in the process of killing them when Shahra intervened. Reminding him of their agreement, the Deathlord grudgingly retreated back to the Underworld... taking Raven with him. Fern, who had been heavily injured, was taken into the center chamber of the tomb and fitted with magitech legs and an arm. Leviathan and Shahra shamefully admitted the darker parts of their pasts, including the fact that the Deathlord the party had just faced was the twisted soul of Admiral Arcadi. Descending Water 6 The party met Yurgen Kaneko and helped him raid a nearby Realm establishment. The Lunars stay behind to assist him in his endeavors. Fern tests her new manse-raising spell by traveling to the nearest demesne and capping it, producing a Stone of Quick Thought. Descending Water 9 The party travels south and stops at the first of the manses whose hearthstones they had recently acquired. It was a pleasant, quite island the party dubbed "Home." Descending Water 10 The party travels further south to the other manse, this one an Abyssal manse in the shape of exactly half of a temple. The party headed into a nearby Wyld zone to shape an immense amount of jade and bring back to the ship, also speaking with a Fair Folk and learning of the area before frying it with the Coatl's systems. They finished modifying the manse and were rewarded with a potent Gem of Flashing Light. The party, realizing the utility of forming jade from wyldstuff, set to work repairing the Coatl, and made considerable progress. Most of the structural damage was repaired, and most importantly, the Essence Turbines controlling the ship's movement were repaired. Dax also began trying to learn to better pilot the ship, and the Coatl started to become a force to be reckoned with. Descending Water 12 The party travels eastward in the direction of the lost city of Zarlath, hoping to acquire some honey for the Translation Crystal necessary to repair Shade. Along the way they stop just long enough in Chiaroscuro to cut a large piece of glass for more Coatl repairs. Descending Water 14 The party arrives at a small settlement at the edge of Creation's bordermarches, to discover it has been infested with Chakra Orchids. The party immolates the infestation and helps what survivors they can find. Dax stays behind to watch the Coatl while the rest of the party heads in the direction of the fabled Zarlath. The party arrives, collects some honey, and Fern shapes some creatures to tend to bees. The Coatl is stolen by Chiropterans, despite Dax's efforts. The party follows the beings out into the Wyld and discover a temple-manse. The party speaks to the Chiropterans, befriends them, and teaches them to stop drinking human blood. Descending Water 15 The party heads to a Wyld zone south of Gem based on a dream one of the prisoners had. They locate a castle run by twin Fair Folk nobles, Above and Below. In the castle, Ember and Capo, friends of Largo's, are being held prisoner. The party tears apart the Fair Folk in the castle and destroy Above and Below, repairing the malfunctioning reality engine sustaining the Wyld zone. The party installs the engine, a golden mirror, on the Coatl. Descending Water 16 The party darts all the way across Creation to the Nightingale's Roost at the urging of a message from Viridian. They arrive to find Tepet Carian, some tribesmen Amber knew led by poorly disguised members of the Wyld Hunt, and a horde of zombies. These are met with a teary reunion, interrogation, and obliteration respectively. The party is stopped by local law enforcement saying that the zombies were private property. The party heads to the casino Vason's Luck to speak with its eponymous "caretaker", Garret Vason. Amber wins their debt back from him and picks up the deed to a manse besides. The party heads to the manse, the Speckled Water, and repair it to its First Age status. Descending Water 17 The party heads south to Gem and prepares for the tournament. Amber locates people to hand out publicity material. The party enters under the name, "Sunlight on the Water". Descending Water 18 The party provides quite a spectacle to the audience of the Gem Coliseum and defeats their opponents quite soundly. The final match pits Largo against his brother and long-time rival, Howl of the Void. The two have an epic match that had the crowd holding their breath, but Largo barely gets by with the win, severely wounded in the process. Dax notices Atterum in the audience, who tells the party to meet him late at night in the Market District. Atterum makes a deal with the party later that night. The party prepares to disguise themselves as Abyssals under the Silver Prince disguised as Lintha, to convince the Lintha who had been disguised as the Black Band to attack the Silver Prince's forces, who had been disguised as the Black Band and aggravating the Lintha, because the Lintha had been disguised as the Black Band to the local authorities and ruining the Band's reputation. Largo just smiles and nods. He also explains Dax's past to him. Descending Water 19 Largo heals his grievous wounds overnight. The party departs and arrives at the Black Band outpost to the west. Dax is greeted very warmly and the party gets acquainted with the crew. Fern starts summoning a few demons to assist with the plan. Descending Water 22 The party arrives at their destination. They acquire information about the Lintha's movements and locate an Abyssal, Shadow-Mantled Servant of Secrets Unknowable, the final deathknight of the three that they had been tracking around Creation. He triggers a geomantic buildup in a local manse. They confront and kill him, recovering the last of the treasures of their First Age Tombs (save Brigid's), and escape as the manse explodes. That night they receive a desperate message from Serentatis indicating Leviathan is missing and Yurgen and himself would soon be captured. Contact with Taru-Kul is lost. Descending Water 25 The party arrives back at the Black Band base. Atterum gives Dax back his memories in a bottle, as well as a horn of black jade. Descending Water 26 The party heads north to the Sanctum of the Mother. They create several artifacts, and Dax restores his lost memory. The party reunites with Pick and learns of the current battle situation. The party creates supplies and prepares the remaining Icewalkers for attack. Descending Water 27 The party leads the Icewalkers to wiping out both of the Silver Prince's task forces. They run into a pair of Abyssals and defeat them. The remnants of the mortal task force join the remaining Icewalkers in rebuilding. The party ventures north to a First Age facility and speaks with the remnants of I AM. They reboot it into Aetla, the Sword of Ice. They use the shattered memory crystals to further repair Shade. Descending Water 28 The party heads west to find and rescue Serentatis. They find him around midnight on a ship in the ocean. Ignoring the obvious trap, they untie him, only to be ambushed by a mortal with an artifact that transports the entire party to the innermost circle of the Labyrinth, amidst the tombs of the Neverborn. They have a brief dialog with the Silver Prince on their way there. Earth Ascending Earth Ascending Earth 1 The party wakes up on a stairway descending into Oblivion surrounded by the tombs of the Neverborn, along with Serentatis and what appears to be a freshly Exalted chosen of Luna. Category:Sunlight on the Water